The Paper Scrolls: Mystery of the Dwemer
by Pcgamingmaster
Summary: Joseph woke up in a strange place he and along with his new Companion Lakilester must find information about Vvardenfell and find their way home. (This is a Paper Mario crossover fanfiction, if any character sounds strange they're either a Mario character or an OC)
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Location

NOTE: Lakilerter is owned by Nintendo, Joseph the Koopa is owned by SuperMarioLogan, Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls Franchise.

In a strange and foreign world laid a small Koopa Child called Joseph He didn't know how he got to the this world but Joseph's was in severe pain, blood was on the floor, his shell was cracked and he didn't know where he was. He had a Green Jacket that went under his shell and Blue Jeans that were torn and ripped.

"Ugh Dude..." Joseph said while trying to stand up "Where am I?" Joseph slowly opened his eyes. "A... house?" Joseph said to himself. The house was small and only had a few rooms. A living room, a bedroom and a basement. The house wasmade from some sot of charcoal that gave a very cold feeling in the house. He looked around the room to see a Lakitu lying in a pool of blood with his clould on a table which had an unfinished book on it "Oh my god!" Joseph examened.

The small Koopa grabbed the Lakitu and looked at him. He had a Blue Jacket and Brown Shorts on. He had green hair and red sunglasses. "Mister, are you ok?" Jospeh asked conserned to the Lakitu "Dear god, Where am I?" The Lakitu said "I don't know, I just woke up here with you Sir" Joseph said to the Lakitu. "Kid, We have to figure out where we are."

The Lakitu said to Joseph "What's your name kid?" the Lakitu continuted "Joseph" Joseph said his name to the Lakitu and a somewhat fearful manner, like he knew that they were at at bad place "Ok, I'm Lakilester" Lakilester put his hand out to Joseph "Is that your clould?" Joseph asked "AGH, MY CLOULD!" Lakilester pulled it off the table and jumped into it, Making the unfinished book on the table drop to the floor.

"Dude, look at this book" Joseph picked it up "Complete guide to Forth-Era Vvardenfell" Joseph read to title slowly "By Blumiere Bleck" Joseph felt his spine chill as he read that part. "That name..." Jospeh said quietly "I've heard that name beofre" Jospeh spke in a scared tone. "Listen Joesph I know you're creeped out by Blumiere, the happiest name ever, but we have some infomation, we're probably in a place called Vvardenfell" Lakilester said to Joseph while looked around for more infomation.

Joseph walked around the house before finding a dresser in the bedroom with a map in it "Look dude, I found a map" Joseph said exitedly. "Really, where?" Lakilester hovered on his clould to the dresser to see a map of an island. It was unclear of the size but there was a volcano in the centre of it with the words "Dagoth Ur" under it along with a few other names of towns like "Belmora" and "Sadrith Mora" There was a big crater in the South-West portion of the map as well.

The words "Vvardenfell 4E 231" were written on the left hand corner. "Dude... we should take a lo-" As Joseph was talking Lakilester found a key in the same dresser "Joseph, follow me, this key could be important" Lakilester opened the basement door and found a single chest with a key hole.

"Becarefull Kid, You don't know what's in the chest2 Lakiester said with a worried tone. "I know but, we don't know where we are, this chest could save out lives" Joesph said to Lakilester "A-Alright kid, open the chest" Lakilester said to the Koopa

Joseph opened the chest with Lakilester and felt their bodies get overpowerd with Magic as a blue mist surronded them and entered their bodies "Dude... What was that!" Joseph said in a shocked tone "I don't know" Lakister said as Joseph found a scroll with the words "Flames" On it.

Joesph read the scroll before creating a tiny bit of fire in his hands "DId you just?" Lakilester looked at Joseph's hand beofre picking up a scroll called "Frost". He read it and instinctively created a small bit of frost in his hand "Oh my God..." Lakilsetr said. "Get a backpack" Joseph said to lakilester who found a sack next to the chest.

"This should do" Joseph said as he put the contents of the chest into the small sack. "Kid, is that a dagger?" LAkilester said as he saw Joesph get out a small dagger from the chest. "I know but I can create tiny bits of fire now, I think I can handle a dagger" Joseph said as he handed Lakilester a bottle with the words "Health" on it "It looks useful, Drink it" Lakilester hesisently drank the contents of the bottle half way "Wow, I feel better, Here Kid" Lakilester handed the bottle to Joseph who drank the rest of it.

"It does feel good" Joesph said in a happy tone. "Come one kid did we get all the stuff in the sack?" Joseph hed it in his hand as he held a dagger in the other "You bet" As the climed out the sairs Joepsh Grabbed the Unfinished book and looked at Lakilester

As they were about to open the door a rat ran out and bit Joseph's leg "God help" Joseph said in pain as Lakileter grabbed his dagger and slashed at the rat, the rat jumped out at Lakilester whograbbed the Rat and made another small cold icicle with his hands and scraped it on the rat's fur. The rat let out a screech of pain and jumped up at Lakilester. Joseph found a ring with the words. "Use when in danger" on it. Joseph put the ring on and felt some strength come to him as he grabbed the rat and put it up with his dagger "Kid did you just..." Lakilester said in Disbeleif "Yeah, So?" Joesph said as he took the ring off and placed it in his shirt pocket.

"DId we just rob this guy?" Lakilester was about the anwser but when he opened the door they were greeted by the view of a volcano on an ash covered land. The view of some back flying thing was far off in the sky as Joesph grabbed his dagger and smiled "This feels like the start of a grand adventure Lakilester." Joesph said as he and Lakilester looked at the Volcano which had ash comming out of it.


	2. Chapter 2: A Metallic Ruin

Joesph's shoes made fotprints on the VVardenfell Ashlands when he let out a sigh "Lakailester how long have we been walking for?" Joesph said as he looked at his comapnion. "Three hours.." Both of them were exhausted, they've been walking south from the Volcano in hopes of finding civilization.

"Oh great, an ash strom" Lakilester said in an agressive tone "I don't want to get ash everywhere, where can we get shelter?" Joseph asked in a worried tone. "Lakilester looked around to find what looked like a decaing ruin "Let's hide in there Until the storm stops."

Joesph and Lakilester entered therusty and bronze ruin "It's freezing in here dude" Joesph said as the found of a steam pipe echoed in the darkness. Lakilester and Joesph walked down the steps to find a copper-metalic ball. "Woah, Cool" Joesph placed his hand on the ball as he felt it shake as it came alive.

Steam came out of the being as it got out a sword "RUN DUDE" Joesph and Lakilester Rand away from the being and found a small room "Ok, we need to find something to deal with it£ Lakilester said. Joesph Flung mini speck of fire in a random plave and it landed on a sword "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Joesph said to Lakilester. Lakilester siged as he picked up the sword. "Ok, I can do this..." Lakilester opened the door and ran at the Strange being. He chopped at the pipe that gave it steam, causing an explosing and reveling a secret passageway.

"The 36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon One?" Joesph picked up the book as Lakilester found a strange rock in the small passageway. "We should leave..." Lakilester said as he and Joesph waled outside as the Ash Storm stopped.

Joesph and Lakilester continued to walk until the sun started to set. "We have to find a place to sleep kid" Lakilester looked exhausted as Joesph was reading Sermon one. Joesph looked up to see a small camp with no-one there "We can slee[ there" Joepsh ran to the camp and placed his things on the floor as he hopped in the tent "Ugh thre is a dead elf in my be-" A screach came from Joesph "A DEAD ELF IS IN MY BED" Joseph yelled out "ELF?" Lakilester looked at the Elf, he had grey skin, there was a cut in his arm and he was burnt on this upper body. "Still warm..."

Joesph hopped on Lakilester's clould as the sounds of footsteps started to emmerge "RUN!" Lakilester's clould did full speed. "T-This clould uses my energy to run" Lakilester said while panting "I don't care do you want to di-" Joepsh and LAkilester hit a sign. The sign very clearly said "Welcome to Balmora"


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up in town

Dagoth Ur slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh my head" He slowly lifted himself off the scalding ground to find himself on a ledge with lava boiling under it "AGH" Dagoth was taken back "W-What happened, Did Nerevar succeeded in destroying the heart?"

Dagoth slowly turned his head to see his mask smashed into pieces "My beautiful mask!" Dagoth couldn't believe his eyes. "I have to get off this ledge!" Dagoth slowly climbed the ledge using small ledges to push himself up as the lava of Red Mountain made the heat unbearable. He normally didn't care about the heat but for some reason he couldn't seem to stand it.

"O-Ok I'm up, how long have I been out for?" Dagoth looked around to see a mostly destroyed Heart chamber and rubble on top of what used to be the place where the Heart of Lorkhan. "Nerevar... The Nerevarine... he destroyed it..." His mind flashed back to a Bosmer running while wielding Kagrenac's Tools. He Used two copies of Wraithguard, one given by Vivec, the other given by Yagrum Bagarn. He slashed the heart with Sunder and Keening causing the heart to explode and Dagoth to black out.

"I must... exit this place" Dagoth walked up to the exit to see it in rubble, and the exit destroyed. "Oh no, this can't be happening, I must leave this place".

Joseph laid in the bed "Dude… my head hurts…" He slowly tried to get out of bed. He looked around "Is my backpack still here?" Joseph said to himself as he took a look around the room he was in. In was a room made of a black, rocky substance, similar to the room he first woke up in when he entered this strange world. "Serves me right for trying to use my friends cloud to run away from bandits.

"So, you're awake at last, your friend has just awoken too". A raspy voice, that sounded like a chain smoker said. An old woman opened the door, her skin was grey, her eyes was red and he has pointed ears. "Are you an elf?" Joseph asked the old woman "I'm a Dark Elf, also known as Dunmer and by the way you look I can tell that YOU are not from Tamriel" The woman said with a stern voice "T-Tamriel? Isn't this place called Vvardenfell?" Joseph asked curiously" The woman sighed "Vvardenfell is part of Morrowind which is part of Tamriel" The woman said with a disgruntled look on her face "My husband is more well educated than you" The woman continued "Oh…" Joseph said surprised.

"Anyway I believe you're dying to know about Morrowind" The Woman passed Joesph a book titled "Pocket guide to Tamriel 4E245" Joseph looked at them "Pocket guide to Tamriel?" Joseph said in a confused tone. "It contains information about all Nine Provinces of the continent of Tamriel" Joseph turned to a random page "The Summerset Isles, mostly governed by the Third Aldmeri Dominion, with the exception of the republic of Elswyer, with Auridon as one of its 6 states being the large island" "It's Twelve years old but most the infomation still stands".

Joesph took a few steps towards a door and opened it to see Lakilester sobbing. "Lakilester, What's wrong?" Joseph was concerned for his friend "My clould is... destroyed" Lakilester contunied to sob "As a Lakitu my clould helps me to travel long distances, so with it destroyed I'm useless" Lakilester's tears fell fromhis face one my one and he wiped them with his sleeve and gpt up. "You two should look around Balmora" The woman said "Hey, what's your name anyway?" Joseph asked "Golgth gra-Bagdub" The woman said.

As soon as she finished a big green man walked though the door "I'm home" The green manlooked at Joseph's and Lakilesters face and the two looked at the man in disbelief "O-O-OG-OGRE!" Lakilester yelled at the top of his voice. The man looked at Lakilester "Silly creature, I'm an Orc, not one of those savage beasts" Golgth looked at Lakilester "My husband is very handsome and friendly" Joseph smiiled "Really? Where is he?" Joseph laughed at the top of his voice before stopping "Seriously though I'm glad you're both happily married" golgth looked at her husband "Makor, take these two children to see the fine streets of Balmora" Makor sighed "Yes dear, come small children" Lakilester looked up "B-But I'm 23" Lakilester said "Just follow me" Makor walked out as Lakilester and Joseph followed.


End file.
